


Operation: Save Lucifer From Crowley

by shxnju



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer Being Lucifer, also i know in the canon crowley wants to keep him a secret, but i thought this would be fun so, crowley doesn't want to let him go, even with all of this lucifer still mocks him, he wants his revenge first, it's not even a surprise tbh, oh boy fun times, rip poor sam and dean walking into all of this, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxnju/pseuds/shxnju
Summary: Sam and Dean find out that Lucifer isn't in the Cage, like they've been led to believe, so they go to confront Crowley on what they've learned.Things don't go as planned for the Winchesters, when they find out that not only was it true, but they now have to try and get him out without any preparation.Needless to say, things don't work out as they'd hoped.





	

The brothers shared a quick glance as they moved down the halls of the long-since abandoned Aslyum.

“Dean, I don’t- She was a demon, she might have been lying to us. We didn’t have to come out here and-”

With a sigh, Dean stopped in his tracks. They were obviously going to have to talk about this – however briefly – before they reached the door where they knew Crowley was waiting inside.

“We were gonna kill her, Sam. – And she was one of the demons that hate Crowley, right? So- she must’ve thought she was handin her boss over to the Winchesters on a silver platter. I mean- other demons have tried it before, right?”

“- Right. But I still don’t see why we had to come here with an _appointment_ instead of just busting in like we usually do.”

The older of the two shifted where he stood.                                                                                                                                                                                                         “- This is Crowley, Sam. And.. if what she told us is true? Then it’d be better to come here announced. Don’t wanna be upsetting the King of Hell when he has Satan.”

This earned a loud sigh from Sam, but he eventually nodded. “Let’s just... get this over with. This might not be Hell, but just being here makes my skin crawl.”

Dean gave a nod of his own. “Agreed.”

 

_The demon yelped loudly as she hit the tree.                                                                                                                                                                                             Groaning, she instinctively raised a hand to her head, staggering forward._

_“Give us one good reason why we shouldn’t kill you,” Sam spat as he tightened his grip on the Demon Blade._

_Suddenly, she was alert. Eyes wide, she took a step back, pressing her back against the tree as much as she could. The demon gulped. “I- I know things. Things that could help you, a-and-”_

_“Lots of people know lots of things,” Dean said, cutting them off. She took in a breath._

_“I know something ab-about… Lucifer. And Crowley.”_

_The brothers suddenly stopped, shooting each other a cautious glance._

_Sam took a slow step forward.                                                                                                                                                                                                                              “… Lucifer? But he’s- in the Cage.”_

_Taking in a breath, she shook her head quickly.                                                                                                                                                                                                “No- no, he’s still here. That’s just what they want you to think. He never went back to the Cage- he was sent back to his first vessel. – He never went back at all.”_

_Oh._

_They looked at each other again, taking in this new information._

_So Lucifer’s been here this entire time…?                                                                                                                                                                                                             But Crowley said-_

**_Crowley._ **

_“Where?” Sam asked, taking another step forward._

_“N-Needham Asylum,” she choked out, looking at the blade nervously._

_“- Okay.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              He let out a sigh._

_The demon relaxed a tad, forcing a small smile._

_“So you’ll.. let me live?” She asked hopefully._

_Before she even received an answer, the Demon Blade had stabbed into her chest, earning a shocked gasp._

_“No.”_

 

They pushed the double doors opened and began to walk into the large room- and then stopped at the sight before them.

Crowley was sitting on the throne, and rather smugly, they might add.                                                                                                                                                              And sitting on the ground beside the throne- was Lucifer. He wore a collar around his neck, and his hands were shacked. There was a chain connecting the two.

He had been singing quietly to himself when they walked in, although with the way the room was built, his voice was practically echoing throughout it.

“- My turn-ons are romantic walks and killing the unborn. I’ve got little devil horns and a little goatee, and little devil eyes to help a little devil see, and little cloven hooves that make it kinda hard to ski, I’m Satan.”

He stopped when he saw them, though, his voice fading nothing as he raised an eyebrow.

Crowley’s smug smile returned. “Hello, boys. You called?”

Eyebrows now furrowed, Dean took a large step forward and gestured to Lucifer, who simply waved casually to the two.                                                                          “Crowley, what the hell?”

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that, Squirrel.”

With an eye roll, he scoffed. “Okay, fine. What the _hell_ is Lucifer doing here? He should be in the Cage!”

“Mhmm, you see-,” Lucifer decided to speak up, sitting up where he said to try and appear more dignified. “Puppy up here?” He continued, gesturing up at Crowley as best as he could, what with the limitations that the shackles and chains gave. Said demon gave a small scowl at how he was mentioned. “He wants to play his little ‘revenge’ game. Kind of _pathetic_ , really.”

Teeth now clenched, Crowley snapped his fingers, and watched as Lucifer grunted, hunching over where he sat in pain.                                                                                  “Bad dogs get punished, puppy. Remember that,” he spat down at him, anger dancing around in his eyes, as calm as he kept his face.

Lucifer managed a faint chuckle, though, and he grinned up at him through the hair that had fallen over his eyes. “- See? Not even using your own taunts. Like I said, patheti-”

He went to snap his fingers again, but luckily the Winchesters were there, and they had no intentions of just sitting on the side and watching.

“ _Crowley_ ,” Sam snapped- which, luckily, got Crowley’s attention. He didn’t pass his anger onto him, though, fortunately. “Look, I get why you’re pissed. Of course I do. – But you _can’t_ keep him here. Even in the Cage, he got out! So what do you think he’s going to do out h-”

“I’m not as stupid as you two are, Moose. I prepared for this. I have every back-up plan I could ever need. And- unlike God?” He saw Lucifer grimace at the mention of his Father, and he took satisfaction in that. “I have something he never had. Experience.”

The two sighed. “- We can’t let you do this, Crowley.”

“What- so you’re taking _pity_ on him?”

“Not at all,” Sam quickly answered, shaking his head. “It’s just not a good idea. He’s an Archangel- and there’s a reason he’s been locked away in the Cage this whole time. A reason bigger than your revenge.”

“Do I look like I _care_ , Moose?”

“- Not at all,” Dean answered, cutting his brother off from speaking. He didn't realize that he had repeated Sam's own words.                                                                      “Which is why- if you’re not gonna give him to us? Then we’ll have to take him.”

Lucifer faked a gasp, ‘aww’ing as he pressed his hand to his heart in an almost mocking gesture. “How sweet. I’m being rescued.”

Rolling his eyes, he reached into his pocket, taking his knife out. Sam did the same. The two focused on Crowley, narrowing their eyes.

“This is our only warning, Crowley,” the younger Winchester told him. “Let us return him to the Cage, and we won’t have to fight.”

With a loud scoff, Crowley rose to his feet, taking a step forward. “You boys really shouldn’t underestimate me so. After all-” He snapped his fingers, and watched as they were both thrown back into a wall. “I _am_ the King of Hell.”

The knife fell out of Sam’s grip, but Dean managed to keep hold of his- barely.

With a groan, they slowly got to their feet.                                                                                                                                                                                                       While Sam moved to grab his knife, the other Winchester lunged forward, swinging the knife the moment he got close. It cut into Crowley’s sleeve, but didn’t cause any actual damage – well, if you’re excluding the small cut made to the suit.

Said person glanced down at it, and scoffed. “My suit.”

He went to snap his fingers again, but he had to stop so that he could dodge the blade that was being swung at him.

Dean clearly had no intent to kill – though the same could not be said for Sam – but he knew he would have to wound him severely before they could get to Lucifer.

\- But he was fooling himself to think that they could even get so far as to hurt Crowley at _all_.

He was the King of Hell- and even without that title he was still an incredibly powerful demon. The fact that they had managed to take him down in the past had been mostly luck, and plans that had been carefully crafted.

As of right now, as the two stood there, preparing to fight- they had neither.

Dean remembered what they were fighting for when he heard Lucifer’s voice from beside the throne.

“Oooh, it’s a tense fight, folks. Who’ll win? The infamous _Winchesters_ , or puppy? Only time will tell, so get your popcorn.”

With a scowl, he fired a glare his way. “- Aren’t you gonna help us? We did come here for you, ya know.”

The Archangel simply shrugged. “Yeah, but you came to shove me back into that box. And you’ll want to throw that key as far as you can. – Not exactly something I’d want to fight for. Sides-” He raised his hands, showing the shackles. “Not much I can do for ya, Dean-o.”

Straightening up, Crowley managed a smile as he dusted off his suit. “See, boys? Lu-Lu over there doesn’t even want to come with. Face it- this isn’t a fight you’re going to win. So just turn around, go home and cry with that pathetic little Angel of yours.”

Sam took in a breath as he straightened up. “- This isn’t over, Crowley.”

“I’m sure. Now, if you wouldn’t mind? I have more than one appointment today, Moose.”

The tall Winchester scoffed.

Lucifer looked from the Winchesters to Crowley.                                                                                                                                                                                              “Huh. Would you look at that, I get more time with the Leprechaun.”

Crowley snapped his fingers.

The Devil clenched his teeth, wincing as a searing hot pain ran through his shoulder, which he clutched with a small, pained gasp. It was worth it, though.

“Until next time, boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> well this was fun
> 
> maybe i'll write more for this sometime idk


End file.
